Simon Mac Cumhail
Simon Mac Cumhail is a 2015 introduced character. He is the son of Fionn Mac Cumhail from the Irish fairytale The Salmon of Knowledge. He is a Roybel as he doesn't want eating a fish to be the only thing he does but he is too lazy to create a new destiny for himself. Simon is a carefree, lazy boy who prefers other people to do the hard work for him and then take all the praise. Character Personality Simon is a go-with-the-flow find of guy who doesn't like to do work or anything productive. He likes sleeping and that's about all he does all day. He never pays attention in class and just generally mucks about or doesn't go at all. Another thing Simon loves is the sea, or water in general. Before he was lazy, Simon was one of the fastest swimmers in the school. He still loves to swim, though not as much, and when he is under water all his sluggishness wears of and he is practically athletic. Underneath all the laziness, Simon is actually a very smart boy, as his father had unlimited knowledge. Sadly he uses most of this knowledge to pick out what classes he can skip without getting in ''too ''much classes. He would never skip one of Mr Bad Wolf's classes. Simon does use his knowledge for something else. He writes an advice column in the school magazine under the name Agony Angler. He keeps this a secret as he feels that if he made himself known, people would bother him with their worrys when he is trying to sleep. Not even the editor knows who writes the advice as Simon posts the advice to the editor when he is finished writing it. His replies are infrequent as Simon writes them only when he is very bored, that is, when he is in class. If he is working in a group, Simon won't do any of the work but when the teacher asks who the leader of the group was, Simon will clam it was him and take all the praise for the good work. If someone trys to argue that he didn't do anything he will stick his thumb in his mouth, take it out, and then say that you didn't do any work as he was to busy over seeing everything that everyone else was doing, and that's the rule of the leader. The other students don't argue as they think that when he sucks his thumb he gets unlimited knowledge and that would mean that he is right. Apperance Simon has short, messy, brown hair which has dark blue tips and clear blue eyes. He is above average height but he slouches all the time so he appears smaller. Another factor that makes him smaller is his thin frame. He has a tattoo of a salmon on his left collarbone, he got it when he went though a phase of wanting to be popular and he thought it would help. The phase went the next day as it was too much effort to be popular. He also has one of his ears pierced which his dad highly disapproved of. Fairytales - The Salmon of Knowledge How the story goes Fionn Mac Cumhail was learning how to be a good poet and storyteller from an old man who was one of the wisest men in Ireland. The man was an adved fisher but he would never tell Fionn what he was trying to catch. One day when the man was fishing, Fionn heard a splash and the man give a shout. Fionn ran towards the sound and found the man holding the biggest Salmon Fionn had ever seen. The old man explained that it was the Salmon of Knowledge and that whoever ate the fish would be the wisest man in Ireland. The old man was tired after catching the fish and left Fionn to cook it. He warned Fionn to not eat any of the fish and Fionn agreed. As Fionn was cooking the fish a blister formed on its side and without thinking, Fionn pressed his thumb against it to pop the blister. Fionn's thumb burned and he sucked it to lessen the pain. When the Salmon had finished cooking, Fionn brought it in to the man. The old man took one look at Fionn and saw in his eyes that he had tasted the fish and that now Fionn was the wisest man in Ireland. The man was saddened that he was not the smartest man in Ireland but he was happy for Fionn. After that, whenever Fionn needed to know something, all he had to do was stick his thumb in his mouth and he would know the answer. How Simon comes into it Fionn had many adventures but finally settled down, married and had children. One of these children was Simon. When Simon got his letter to Ever After High he was tempted not to go as he didn't want to leave his nice comfortable warm home but his dad insisted he go, so he went. Simon might miss classes but he was a scared of his dad and his endless knowledge, so he did what he said. Relationships Family Before Simon went to Ever After High he lived with his mum and dad. Is dad was gone a lot as he was the leader of the Fianna so Simon didn't see him much. When he did come home, he would be angry at Siman because Simon was lazy and let his mum do all the house work. Simon had a very older brother who had gone somewhere, his dad wouldn't tell him the whole story. It didn't matter, Simon wasn't that interested anyway. Friends Simon and Minna Faurst get on really well together. Minna is mute and Simon prefers silence over talking so they are perfect for each other. Simon would like to ask Minna how she became mute but there's never been a good time as Simon hates breaking their silences. Pet During Animal calling, Simon got a female tortoise who he called Leaba, the Irish word for bed. Leaba is Simon's perfect companion, they even share the same sleeping patterns, which is most of the time. Romance Simon is not in a relationship as he feels it would be too much effort. But he does have feelings for a certain girl. Outfits Simon doesn't have a set fashion, hew throws on the nearest thing at haomance nd. He wears a minimum jewellery but he does have his right ear pierced. He wears alot of fish motifs or something to do with fish or fishing. Class Schedule Simon did have a schedule at the start of the year but he "lost" it. If he does manage to get to the right class he is late and normally sleeps through the whole class, or messes about. Trivia * Simon is a pun on the word Salmon, just with an i instead of the al. * His birthday is on the 11 of September. * Simon can speak Irish and will use it when he he doesn't want somebody to know what he is saying. * He is allergic to animal hair. Another reason why he loves his tortoise, as tortoise don't have fur. Quotes Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Males Category:Work in progress Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:Irish